


Peek on the Other Side

by PumpkinPantaloons



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, little weird thing, staring Joseph's gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPantaloons/pseuds/PumpkinPantaloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph takes off his gloves, it means more than Sebastian realizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek on the Other Side

Joseph slowly pulled off his left glove, the leather slick in his shaking fingers. He dropped it onto the small desk. He pinched the soft, worn fabric still covering his right hand between his fingers, tugging. The glove came off inch by agonizing inch. He was in no hurry. He dropped his right glove over the left and then let out a slow, terrible breath. He stared at his armor lying limply on the wood grain, pressing his fingers against the lacquered edge of the table to keep from picking them up. The desk was no more than pressure against cold skin.

Sebastian froze by the desk, staring at the discarded articles of clothing. A pair left at the station; because his partner was never without them, custom made for long, deft fingers. Kidman had just called him. It was a month after he’d stumbled out of Beacon Mental Hospital, and half out of Ruvik’s nightmare. Hope had dried up under the illumination of her words. Cardiac arrest, just like all of the others. With Ruvik gone they couldn’t keep the nightmare from collapsing, or his partner from collapsing with it.

Joseph left his armor on the table. He followed after Leslie.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying really hard to write some Joseb, but this came out instead. I don't even think Joseph is dead, but mood music did this to me. T__T


End file.
